1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control program updating device for updating control programs of option units connected to the device and a storage medium for storing a control-program updating program.
2. Background of Art
In recent years, there have been widespread image forming units connectable to option units to expand its functionality with reference to customer needs.
The option units includes: a high-volume paper feeding unit arranged on the upstream side of an image forming unit to supply high volume of papers; and a multiple post-processing unit arranged on the downstream side of an image forming unit and used in combination with a post-processing equipment for performing a post processing, such as stapling, punching or cutting, on the papers printed and discharged from the image forming unit.
Such option units are connected to an image forming unit need to expand their functions or add new functions (and correct defects). In such a case, updating respective control programs installed in the option units will be attempted from the image forming unit to the option units.
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2009-129333 proposes an information management system, including a terminal unit, an image forming unit and peripheral units (option units) sequentially-connected to the image forming unit in tandem, which executes an update process by transferring control programs to the image forming unit and the peripheral units in their connection order.